Es Un Amor Imposible? Traducida al español
by karlarenee
Summary: Una chica de 17 años se enamora de Feliciano (Italia) Primera historia! espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, Hola: 3 Esta es la primera historia que hago espero que les guste ~ ve ~**

* * *

Hey! Mi nombre es Alicia. Nací en México. Mis papas siempre han viajado de un país a otro cual yo nunca pongo triste cuando llega el momento de decir adiós a mis nuevos amigos. Ahora tengo 17 años, es hora de que me vaya a nuevos lugares y mas estudio. Wow! El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido ...

Bueno, tengo muchas ganas de ir al Norte de Italia, que había sido mi pasión ir a vivir allá, así que decidí a estudiar en el Norte de Italia. La única cosa que nunca voy a olvidar fue cuando me encontré con el tonto amante de la pasta, de cabello rojizo, con el que me enamore...

* * *

**Esta es la introducción espero que les guste Pasta!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_**Punto de vista del narrador**_

Es el primer día de la escuela de Alicia. Estaba muy nervioso por nuevas clases, nuevos socios, nuevos maestros, etc A primera vista cuando vea esta escuela, puede que le resulte difícil encontrar cada aula. Bueno, sin embargo, ella estaba muy asustada, aunque ella habla mucho es una chica muy tímida.

Cuando Alicia entró a su nuevo salón de clases, se golpeó accidentalmente a alguien en su frente. Fue entonces cuando se encontró con un lindo chico de pelo rojo, con una (mono) Curl, y con un peculiar acento le dijo: "Perdón por molestarle, ¿estás bien?" En este momento, Alicia había dicho lo siento con el chico lindo para golpearlo accidentalmente.

_**Punto de vista de Alicia**_

'Oh dios, él es taaan lindo' pensaba en mi misma. Entonces dijo de nuevo con su divertido pero lindo acento "Come ti chiami bella ragazza?" Bella? Ragazza? "¿Qué has dicho?" Yo dije en mi cara realmente extrana. Él dijo: "¿Cómo te llamas niña bonita?" Me sonrojé al instante:

A: Yo no soy bonita.

I: Sí, lo eres.

A: Como sea, soy Alicia. ¿Cómo te llamas?

I: Estoy Feliciano, pero me puedes llamar Feli, Bella Ragazza

A: * se sonroja al instante * Deja de decir eso, por favor.

Bueno, fue un momento muy bonito con Feli, espero que me la lleve bien con el

_**Punto de vista De Feli**_

Dannazione! Lei è calda (¡Maldita sea! Ella es ardiente) ella es una dama muy joven. ¿Por qué demonios iba a fijarse en alguien como yo? Voy a hacer que se enamore, pero ¿cómo? Bueno, voy a necesitar saber sobre ella. Voy a hablar con ella en la hora del almuerzo, sí, eso es una buena idea o no? Pero yo soy un país! Casi se me olvida. No puedo conquistarla, o sí? F * CK! Amigo que son demasiados preguntas en mi cabeza ... Bueno, me gustaría hablar con ella en la hora del almuerzo, terminare (acabado).

_**Dos horas más tarde**_

Punto de vista De Feli

Ahí está, en esa mesa, ella se ve muy solo **(opinión del autor: FOREVER ALONE, jaja, lo siento)** Voy a hablar con ella, sí, eso estaría bien, creo que sí.** (nota: I= Feli, A= Alice, L=Lizzie y F=Francis)**

I: Hola, bella ragazza

A: ¡Hola Feli, por favor, deja que lo diga así * se sonroja *

Lizzy: Hey, ¿estás sola?

I: No, solo estam-

A: Sí, por favor, ven, siéntate con nosotros

Francis: Hola belle rose (bonita rosa) * besa la mano de Alicia *

A: * se sonroja * ¿Quién es usted?

F: Yo soy Francis, à votre service (a su servicio)

A: Yo no hablo francés.

F: Bueno, y ¿cómo se llama bella bella?

A: Yo soy Alicia, encantada de conocerte.

I: * interrumpe * Um, Alicia, quiero que vengas a comer pasta en mi casa después de la escuela, Te gustaría venir?

R: Bueno, no tengo planes, asi que si puedo ir a su casa. * Feliz *

Dije un bajo ve ~ por no alarmar a Alicia, tal vez ella se diera cuenta de que me gusta. Me gustaría mucho salir con ella en muy poco futuro ...

* * *

**OMG! Eso fue muy lindo: 3 te gusta, por favor enviar un comentario: que romántico es Italia, por supuesto que no diría maldita o f * ck o caliente, pero esto sólo pone la historia más interesante, ¿no creen? ~Pasta ~ ve~**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

_**Punto de vista del narrador**_

Alicia se sintió intrigada por la forma Feli la trata. Así que aceptó ir a comer pasta con Feli. Le encanta la pasta. Entrando a la casa de Feli se encontró con un hombre con el mismo estilo de cabello como Feli, pero tenía el pelo castaño. Estaba muy confundida, pero alegre de conocerlo. Su nombre era Lovino (Romano). La diferencia respecto a Feliciano y Lovino, Lovino era más serio, y bueno, él no era un hombre muy romántico, Feliciano era romántico y le gusta la pasta, el fútbol, y la pintura. Después, se encontró a un hombre alto, de unos 180 cm, rubio y tiene los ojos azules y el otro tipo con el pelo negro y vestido de una manera oriental. Se llamaban Ludwig (Alemania) y Kiku (Japón). Al parecer eran los mejores amigos de Feli. Así conoció El hogar de Feli. Al menos, no estarían solos.

_**Punto de vista de Alicia**_

Fue divertido conocer a Lovino. Había una gran diferencia entre Feli y Lovi, Lovi era más serio que Feli, que es extraño, parecen gemelos, pero la diferencia seria su pelo. Bueno, Ludwig tiene una cara que vino del ejército, cosa que me asusta, pero para mi me daba igual, porque sé que era de buen corazón, creo. Kiku es muy serio, su cara lo dice todo, pero él es una persona pacífica. Realmente era una familia extraña, pero amable. Feli me acogió como su invitada de honor, lo cual me hizo sentir muy especial. Era tan dulce! Así que nos sentamos y comimos la pasta que Feli nos hizo. Era muy deliciosa, Feli, al parecer, era muy buen cocinero. Después de comer, todos se fueron a diferentes habitaciones, nos quedamos sólo Feli y yo. Él me miraba, como si algo llamara su atención, yo también lo estaba mirando. De repente me preguntó: (I = Italia, A = Alicia)

I: ¿Tienes un lugar donde dormir?

A: En realidad, no

I: ¡Muy bien! Puedes dormir en mi cama.

A: ¿QUE?

I: No, no! Te duermes en mi cama y yo voy a dormir en el sofá. Mañana vamos a buscarte un nuevo departamento.

A: Pero ¿qué pasa con la escuela?

I: Después de la escuela, por supuesto.

A: Oh, bien!

I: Ve ~

Ve? ¿Cuál es la palabra ve~? No he oído eso antes. Dijo ve ~ feliz? Tal vez es una forma italiana de decir "yei!" o "wohoo!" Por lo menos tengo un lugar donde dormir esta noche, mañana voy a buscar un nuevo departamento.

_**Punto de vista de Feli**_

¿Ella dijo que sí? ¿En serio? Esto va muy bien, cada vez mejor! Ella iba a dormir en mi casa! Estoy muy feliz! ve ~! Ella es tan bonita! Me llevará tiempo antes de decir "Te amo" a Alicia. Me llevará tiempo, tal vez en un tiempo muy corto ...

Tal vez ..

* * *

**Fue muy bonito, ¿no les parece? Es muy hermosa AWW :3 el siguiente capítulo sera increíble!**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_**Punto de vista de Alicia**_

Feli me dijo buenas noches bella ragazza, otra vez. Como lo dije, eso me hace sonrojar. Cerré los ojos y me dormi...

* Sueño *

Alicia estaba vestida con un lindo vestido cerca de un jardín, en el otro lado, estaba Feli con un ramo de flores y se lo dio a Alicia. Ella estaba muy sorprendida y Feli dijo: "Ti amo Alicia" (Te amo Alicia) y se pusieron a bailar por el jardín, pero de repente Feli dijo: "despierta" "despierta"

* Fuera Sueño *

Lovino: Alicia! ¡Despierta! Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela si no te despiertas!

Alicia: * bostezo * ya voy. Cinco minutos más, por favor.

Lovino: no me tienes otra opción. * Vierte una taza de agua fría a Alice *

Alicia: Ahhhhh!

Feliciano: * entra al cuarto con miedo * Quello che è successo l'inferno! (¿Qué demonios ha pasado!) Alicia, ¿estás bien?

Alicia: * Enojada * NO! LOVINO me virtio un vaso de agua fría!

Lovino: No quería despertar maledire! (maldicion)

Feliciano: Pero ese no es el punto Lovino! Lo siento Alicia, él es así.

Alicia: Sí, como sea, tengo que cambiar de ropa, asi que salgan de aquí, por favor.

L y F: Bueno

¿Qué demonios con Lovino? Fue muy grosero conmigo. ¿Me odia? Tengo que cambiar de ropa, en primer lugar. Este pijama era muy fría, ¡maldita sea!

_**Punto de vista del narrador**_

Alicia salió de la habitación rápidamente. Iba vestida con una falda y una camisa de disquete. Feliciano y Lovino estaban mirandola muy sorprendidos. Feliciano preparo el desayuno. Después de estar listos, Alicia ya estaba fuera de la casa junto a Ludwig y Kiku. Feliciano iba a salir, pero Lovino lo llamó de vuelta:

L: Te gusta Alicia ¿verdad?

F: ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no! Ella es mi amiga!

L: ¿En serio?

F: * nervioso * hum, sí!

L: No te preocupes. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

F: Gracias Bro!

_**En el aula**_

A: Hola, Feli! ¿me pueden ayudar con esta ecua...ción?

F: * durmiendo * Pasta ... Me encanta la pasta ...

A: 'eso es muy divertido' * tratando de no reírse *

F: Alicia?

F: uh .. * Bostezo * me perdí algo?

A: Sí, la clase.

F: oh

* Suena el timbre *

R: Bueno, me tengo que ir ..

F: voy contigo!

A: ¿Por qué?

F: emm umm, PORQUE QUIERO!

A: Está bien ...? Me voy a la cafetería, si quieres ir.

F: OK

Es muy extraño. Pero él es un italiano. Italianos son italianos. Sin embargo, no me importa si él es así. Es curioso cómo reacciona o hace expresiones delante de todos, está loco. Pero él tiene su manera suave. Por lo menos no es como Lovino que vierte un vaso de agua fría mientras duermes. Sigo enojada con él. F*CK YOU LOVINO! Él tiene que pedir perdón por lo que hizo. De todas formas, hoy voy a buscar un nuevo departamento!

_**Fuera de la Escuela**_

_**Punto de vista del narrador**_

Feli llevo a Alice a muchos lugares buscando el nuevo departamento, que no hubo buena suerte buscando. Se dieron cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para mirar. Alicia va a dormir en la casa de Feli, otra vez. Alicia estaba muy cansada, así que callo dormida en el sofá. Feli la miró, y con una sonrisa, colocó una manta y le susurró: "Buenas noches" a Alicia. Ella se limitó a sonreír. Había oído Feli diciendole "Buenas noches" en su oido.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

_**Punto de vista del narrador**_

Feli sabía que Alicia había sonreído anoche. Estaba feliz y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. Pero es sábado! Es el momento de encontrar un nuevo departamento de Alicia. Alicia se despertó tarde, porque estaba demasiado cansada de la última noche, vio a... Ludwig preparar el desayuno? Bueno, eso fue extraño para ella. Hizo algo llamado Wurst, que era un nombre extraño para una comida típica de Alemania, ella. A su lado había una botella de cerveza, lo que para ella no importa, si no la derrama sobre el desayuno. No encontró Lovino o Kiku alrededor de la casa, que rara vez salen de casa, por que le había dicho Feli. Mientras tanto, Feli y Ludwig hablaban algo importante, Alicia tenía curiosidad y se asomo de lo que estaban hablando:

F: Ludwig ..

L: ¿Que pasa Feli?

F: ¿Crees que Alicia y yo pudieramos estar juntos?

L: Umm, creo que sí, si la cuidas.

F: ¿En serio?

L: Sí, creo ...

F: Ve ~ ella es tan linda, pero ella es muy tímida. ¿Cómo puedo conquistarla?

L: No lo sé. No soy bueno en el amor.

F: lo veo, hablando de Alicia, ¿dónde está?

A: * Susurrando * Oh mierda! * Corre hacia el sofá, como si no se dio cuenta de nada *

F: Oh, Hola Alicia! Buenos días ragazza!

A: ah, Hola Feli!

F: ¿Ya desayunastes?

A: umm, no

F: Te ves bonita con tu pijama.

A: uh, gracias, pero prefiero ropa normal.

F: Entonces, date prisa! Tenemos que seguir buscando el nuevo departamento.

A: ¡Sí! Eso es cierto, vamos a seguir para la búsqueda! * Sube las escaleras para cambiarse de ropa *

_**Punto de vista de Alicia**_

Uff, eso estuvo cerca. Casi me atrapa! Entonces, él me ama? ¿En serio? Oh, Dios mío, eso es perfecto! Podemos tener la oportunidad de estar juntos como pareja! Bueno, aquí vamos, Plan A: me pondré una blusa sexy y unos jeans para sorprenderlo, sí que es bueno, y al final de la búsqueda, declararía mi amor por él. Ese es el plan perfecto! Justo lo que necesito para asombrar a él. Espero que esto no sea un desastre.

Punto de vista del narrador

Alicia llevaba un top, con el que se veía fácilmente su ombligo, y unos jeans ajustados. Feli se sorprendió cuando vio a Alicia, pero no se sorprendió de la alegría, se sorprendió de vergüenza. Sacó una camiseta de la maleta de Alicia y dijo:

F: Por favor, ponte esto, en lugar de, eso * sonrojó *

A: mm, bueno, si usted quiere ...

Alicia se sintió avergonzada, de cómo Feliciano la estaba mirando. Por último, decide utilizar la bonita camiseta que Feli le dio. Estaba avergonzada de cómo actuó y pidió perdón a Feli. Feli se limitó a sonreír y dijo: "Una bella donna no mostra il suo corpo en quel Modo" (una mujer hermosa no muestra su cuerpo de esa manera). Alice no entendió pero dijo un si de una manera avergonzada. Ellos salen de casa y siguen buscando el departamento de Alicia. Buscaron por un largo tiempo hasta que Alicia se canso. Feliciano la llevó a una heladería.

F: ¿De qué sabor te gustaría comer?

A: Chocolate, por favor.

F: Bueno me gustaría también un helado de chocolate.

A: Bien :)

* Comiendo sus helados cerca de la tienda *

F: Entonces, Alicia, donde has vivido antes?

R: Bueno, no tuve un lugar exacto para vivir, Pero viví 5 años en México desde pequeña.

F: Entonces, ¿puedes hablarme en español como Antonio?

R: ¡Por supuesto! Hola amigo como estas? Un gusto en conocerte, me caes muy bien La Verdad!

F: Eso está bien, ¿no crees?

A: Sí, creo.

F: Alicia, he querido decir algo ...

R: Bueno, dilo, soy todo oídos * en su mente: 'Di Te amo! Di Te amo! '*

F: Yo. .. yo..

A: *se puso rojita* Tu...?

F: * susurra * Te amo ...

A: ... Eso es una cosa linda de ti, como siempre

F: * se sonroja * Estoy hablando en serio

A: ...

F: Y otra cosa ...

A: Sí?

F: ¿Puedo besarte?

A: * cara roja como tomate * s-seguro

Feli tomó su movimiento, como Alicia tomó su movimiento. Feli cerró la brecha. Se besaron, realmente se besaron!

_**Punto de Vista de Alicia**_

Oh, Dios mío! nos estábamos besando, un beso de verdad! No era buena en esto, pero Feliciano era muy bueno. Luego le dio un mordisco suave para mi labio. No me queje, y seguí besando. Me sorprendí, realmente me ama! Nos hemos detenido, y él estaba sonriendo. Pero de repente de repente oí:

?: FELICIANO VARGAS! F*UCK YOU! USTED ES UN ROMPECORAZONES, EN SERIO!

Me di la vuelta y me doy cuenta de Lovino llorando con un ramo de rosas rojas. Yo estaba muy sorprendida de la forma en que le gritó a Feliciano. No quería hacerle daño, a pesar de que lo odiaba. Junto a él estaba Kiku, tratando de consolarlo. Yo no tenía ningún comentario. Estaba asustada, y luego me sentí mal por Lovino por lo había visto.

F: Pero usted me dijo que mi secreto se mantuvo con usted. No me di cuenta de que te gusta Alicia.

L: De todas formas, yo estaba tratando de ser amable con ella, pero desde el vaso de agua fría no me habla, yo estaba tratando de decir que lo siento, pero he fracasado, FRACASADO DEBIDO A TI MALDICION! Realmente la amo, pero ya la has besado. Has conquistado su corazón. Y bueno, yo estaré aquí mirando a los dos amantes entre sí! JODETE FELICIANO! REALMENTE JODETE!

A: Lo siento Lovi-

L: NO SIENTES NADA ALICIA! FINALMENTE HAS ENCONTRADO LO QUE QUERIAS! Me gustaría ser el que diga lo siento por intentar..

A: Lo siento por entrar en su vida * con ganas de llorar, ella huye *

L, F: ¡No! Alicia, espera por favor!

Yo estaba en una gran depresión, todo esto es mi culpa, y lo siento, realmente lo siento. Tengo una mejor idea, voy a volver con mi madre, ya he hecho una gran depresión por aquí, mañana voy a empacar mis cosas y regresare a México. Eso es todo, estoy cansada de ser el alboroto de esta casa, desde que llegue, vi a Lovino medio rojito cuando me veía, tal vez ya sabia, pero no podía creerlo. De repente oí una voz dulce, pero no era de Feli. Era Lovino. Casi muero de miedo, porque yo no quería Romperle de nuevo el corazón, pero de repente, me agarro por las muñecas y me llevo a la pared. Estaba empezando a darme un beso! Me besó, llevando sus manos a mis caderas, empezó a morderme los labios. Yo estaba tratando de escapar, pero él no quería dejarme. Empezó a besar mi cuello, yo estaba muy enojada que juro que lo noquearia si tuviera la oportunidad. Empecé a gritar "ayuda", pero nadie estaba escuchando. Me di cuenta de que estábamos solos. Él estaba diciendo "Tú eras de Feliciano, pero ahora eres mía" grite lo más fuerte que podía, pero nadie estaba escuchando,entonces me di cuenta que estábamos solos. Comenzó nuevamente besando mis labios, yo estaba muy débil para luchar contra Lovino, finalmente me rendi, entonces me vio con una mirada perv, y me asuste demasiado. Pero oí una voz gritando "DETENTE COBARDE!". Fue Ludwig, gracias a Dios. Sacó Lovino, separando sus manos fuera de mí. Yo estaba llorando, me encontré con Feliciano, nos abrazamos juntos. Yo estaba bien, sólo tenía un mordisco en el cuello, eso es todo. Feli empezó a besarme en la mejilla, pensando que me lastime demasiado. Volví a ver Lovino, que estaba en un lugar débil. Él sólo me dio el ramo de flores que tenía en la mano en el centro comercial. Empecé a llorar y abrace a Lovino y dije lo siento en un lugar débil. Él me abrazó también, dijo "lo siento por besarte, te quiero mucho, pero veo que tienes otra persona en mente, yo sólo traté de ser feliz, pero no funcionó. Y lo siento por morderte el cuello, eres simplemente perfecta. Espero que seas feliz con Feliciano ". Me dio el último beso, antes de ir a la policía. Lloré, demasiado, porque fue mi culpa. Feli me abrazó, él también estaba llorando. Su hermano estaría en la cárcel.

Fue mi culpa ... mi culpa ...

* * *

**¿Puede Alicia manejar este problema por su cuenta?**

**Lovi estaría libre de la cárcel?**

**No se olviden el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

A: Kiku, Kiku, Kiku, Kiku, ayudame Kiku, Kiku, KIKU!

K: ¿Qué quieres Alicia-san!

A: * Llanto * POR FAVOR AYUDAME! WAAAAAHHH!

K: Es lo que pasó con Lovino, ¿verdad?

A: * Llorando * Sí

K: Oh, ven aqui. *Abraza Alicia (Nota: Es como el papa-terapeuta de Alicia) va a estar bien

*** FLASHBACK ***

_**Punto de vista de Kiku**_

**Lovino estaba muy feliz. Rara vez se veía feliz. Nunca se alegra con tanta facilidad. De pronto dije:**

**K: ¿Por qué tan feliz en un centro comercial Lovino-kun? Odias los centro comerciales.**

**L: Bueno, bueno, te voy a decir la verdad, amo a Alicia. Ella es tan adorable, linda y sexy!**

**K: ¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto...**

**L: Me gustaría declarar mi amor coprandole un ramo de rosas!**

**K: ¿Hablas en serio? Desde la copa de agua fría que le lanzastes el Martes por la mañana?**

**L: hmm, sólo queria hacerla reír!**

**K: Y no funcionó, por supuesto.**

**L: Sí, tristemente.**

**K: Si quieres hacerla reír, tienes que ser lindo con ella.**

**L: Hm Sólo espero que no la vea junto a Feli-**

*** Alicia y Feliciano se besaban ***

**L: es .. él esta ...**

**K: Oh, cálmate**

**L: FELICIANO VARGAS! F*UCK YOU! USTED ES UN ROMPECORAZONES!**

**F: Pero usted me dijo que mi secreto se mantuvo con usted. No me di cuenta de que te gusta Alicia.**

**F: Pero usted me dijo que mi secreto se mantuvo con usted. No me di cuenta de que te gusta Alicia.**

**L: De todas formas, yo estaba tratando de ser amable con ella, pero desde el vaso de agua fría no me habla, yo estaba tratando de decir que lo siento, pero he fracasado, FRACASADO DEBIDO A TI MALDICION! Realmente la amo, pero ya la has besado. Has conquistado su corazón. Y bueno, yo estaré aquí mirando a los dos amantes entre sí! JODETE FELICIANO! REALMENTE JODETE!**

**A: Lo siento Lovi-**

**L: NO SIENTES NADA ALICIA! FINALMENTE HAS ENCONTRADO LO QUE QUERIAS! Me gustaría ser el que diga lo siento por intentar..**

**A: Lo siento por entrar en su vida * con ganas de llorar, ella huye ***

**L, F: ¡No! Alicia, espera por favor!**

**F: Mira lo que hiciste Lovino!**

**L: Yo hice? YO HICE? TU LA BESASTES! TU CREASTES TODO ESTE PROBLEMA * Huye ***

**K: Lo siento, Lovino**

*** FIN FLASHBACK ***

* Suena el teléfono *

K: Yo respondo.

?: Kiku! ¿Me puedes recoger a las 7:00 por favor? Voy a estar libre de la cárcel!

K: Lovino-kun, estoy feliz por eso!

L: Sí, me gustaría pedirle perdón a Alicia sobre lo que pasó hace 3 semanas.

K: Bueno, voy para alla a las 7:00. Adiós.

A: ¿Quién era?

K: Era Lovino, estara libre de la cárcel a las 7:00

A: ¿En serio? Le dire lo siento!

Punto de vista del narrador

A las 6:30 Alicia fue a comprar un osito de peluche a Lovino para decirle lo siento. Hizo unos cuantos cambios lindos con la ayuda de Feli y Kiku. Ludwig se sentó allí, mirando a ellos, asegurándose que no hicieran un desastre. Cuando terminaron, Alicia se fue a vestir como el osito de peluche que hicieron. Fueron a recoger a Lovino. Alicia apenas lo vio y le dio el osito de peluche:

A: Lo siento por ser grosera contigo

L: Lo siento por besarte y besar su cuello la última vez.

A: Errores son errores * Le da a Lovino el osito de peluche * Esto significa que siempre vamos a estar contigo.

L: Gracias, Alicia. * abraza Alicia, Feli, Kiku y Ludwig. Espere, Ludwig? *

El oso de peluche estaba vestido con la camiseta favorita de Alice y unos jeans (Nota: la camiseta era azul, ningun color femenino), tiene en una mano Pasta y en la otra un sable (originalmente de Japón), En la cabeza llevaba el sombrero militar de Ludwig. Feli le puso un rizo en la cabeza que representa el rizo que los gemelos tienen. Lovino estaba muy contento con el oso de peluche. Pensó que tener juguetes no era malo despues de todo. Pero, de repente, llegó una chica como la edad de Alicia, vino y abrazó a Lovino:

L: Ah, lo siento. Chicos, ella es mi novia se llama...

* * *

**Yo ho ho, Tra la la!**

**¿Quieres saber quién es la novia de Lovino? Envia un comentario. La mejor opción sería la novia de Lovino e.e**


End file.
